RoyAi Smut Week 2018
by eostellary
Summary: A collection of shorts for RSW2018 going on over at tumblr. Day one: Food/Toys


Shogun-chan - Miss General, in a cutesy way  
This is day one of the RoyAi Smut Week 2018 and I picked Theme B: Food/Toys! Enjoy!

* * *

The closer Riza got to his table, the narrower her eyes got, and the higher her left brow rose. However, she stood to attention once she was directly in front of him, and offered a crisp salute. It didn't matter if he were Führer and she the First Lady (or Amestris' Defense Commander); they were soldiers of their country first.

"At ease, Shogun-chan," he mumbled, the smirk in his voice evident.

Honey brown eyes rolled, and gentle lips parted to release a huff. "Stop blaspheming the rank I worked so hard for."

"Sorry, sorry," he crooned, definitely not sorry. "So? How did the meeting with Aerugo's representative go?"

"Uneventful as in almost everything went according to plan."

He paused, and Roy looked up from the document he had been reading for the last 30 minutes. "Almost?"

"He tried flirting with me."

"He what—?!"

"I overheard him complaining to his subordinates that he was extremely disappointed to be meeting with a woman, much less the Führer's wife. He probably thought I was some clueless nincompoop, and you far more idiotic for giving your wife such heavy responsibilities," the female General narrated, eyes scanning over the messy oak table full of documents before settling on the new item at its corner.

Her little anecdote confused him. _Didn't she say that he tried to hit on her?_ "I thought... I mean, ah... What did you do then?"

"Nothing. I just walked into the room then offered to shake his hand. He tried to kiss the back of it but I tugged it away to give him a salute."

Through her peripheral vision, Riza caught her husband's lips quiver as she relayed the story, clearly more than just a little bothered that such an incident happened.

"That _little_ —!"

"It's not an issue. He barely paid attention to a word I said, and kept on littering the meeting with compliments regarding my hair and my eyes, but I didn't mind them. He was far too into his world to even be thinking clearly so we got more than we thought with regards to the Fotset border settlement."

Führer Mustang closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. His other hand stretched and closed into a fist repeatedly. "I-I don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' might be nice, Sir," she said with a shrug, eyes still fixated on the bottle of honey on her husband's table.

"Thank you to whom? To you for your superb skills in diplomacy or to Lysanna and Berthold Hawkeye for your stunningly gorgeous looks?" the Amestrian leader grumbled.

"While I am a little annoyed that I was not regarded beyond my… _aesthetics_ …today, the result of the settlement is for the good of the nation, Sir," Riza replied. "It's not a situation to fret about."

Roy slammed his closed fist on the wood. "The bastard already knows you're my wife!"

"With all due respect, Sir—"

"Fucking quit it with the formality, Ri," he snapped, still annoyed at the old bastard who dared flirted with his wife.

"Fine, Führer _Childish_ ," the General grounded out. "Stop feeling so jealous already."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure."

"I'm also not childish."

"Okay."

"You're annoying. I don't want to give you my gift anymore."

"What? The honey? Hardly a gift. I can easily find that in the market."

"I worked hard for that honey."

"The bees worked hard for the honey, not you."

"The honey's not the gift."

The blonde General checked the wall clock and sighed, she had already spent ten minutes bantering with her husband. It wasn't a good way to pass time during office hours. Riza spun on her heel and shook her head. "Go back to your paperwork, Roy."

"Aren't you going to ask about the gift?" he asked towards her retreating back.

"Not interested. Go back to work."

"Aw, come on—"

"Work," the highest-ranking man in all of Amestris heard. It was swiftly followed by the familiar sound of her wife cocking a gun.

"Yes, my love."

* * *

His large hands against her face were warming her skin considerably so. Add that to the fact that her vision was completely obscured, Riza was a little irked at the current predicament that she was in. However, she reined in her annoyance and simply went with his so-called plan. After several prodding throughout the day, she had agreed to demonstrate this _gift_ that he has planned for her.

"Now turn a right… we're going to walk a distance of 3.5 metres, then we will face the East, okay?"

"Roy, my sense of direction has been warped ever since you covered my eyes. I don't know which is East." It has been three months, yet she has not had the time to memorise the ins and outs of their current residence. It certainly was grandiose compared to the homey one-bedroom apartment they had shared briefly prior to his inauguration.

"Ah, right, right," he chuckled. "Turn towards your left. Close your eyes and no peeking."

Riza grumbled out a reply and did as she was told. She heard a door open and the General was prodded into this unknown room before the door clicked shut once more. Roy stepped forward and automatically, she advanced until she reached a firm but soft something against her shin. Finally, her vision was returned to her and she looked at her surroundings in briefly. "What room is this?"

The Führer sat down and tugged his wife to sit beside him on the bed. "A guest bedroom. One of many. We are currently on the Northern Wing, third floor. This room is just above our bedroom."

"And you brought me here because…?"

The Flame Alchemist merely smirked roguishly in return, and his wife instantly knew what he was insinuating. "Okay…and the reason we can't do it in our room is?"

"It's bound to get messy…well, messier than usual."

She blinked twice in rapid succession, unable to fathom what her husband was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

Riza watched as Roy stood and walked over to the table, procuring the bottle of honey that was on his desk earlier, a bowl, and a wooden honeydripper. Her mind turned its gears swiftly, and a realisation was quick to formulate. "W-Wait…You're not serious, are you?"

Setting the materials on the bed, Roy reclaimed his spot beside his wife. "I'm just suggesting we try something new."

"What's wrong with our normal?"

"Nothing wrong, lovey. Just…that…I think it's…I think we're ready to be a little more, ah— _exploratory_."

Suddenly, the frigid air in the room seemed to convert into thick steam. Her breath caught in her throat and she could only let out a less-than-graceful sound that was caught between a whimper and gulp. Her eyes blinked quickly once more as she tried to calm herself. "You, uh, you really think so?"

They have had in-depth conversations and discussions about such matters over the months following their marriage, and she certainly was greatly entertained by such titillating thoughts. However, Riza wouldn't ever have prepared for such moment when those thoughts transformed into reality.

"Ri?" he checked, worry slowly creeping into his voice. "Are you all right? You're suddenly red."

The blonde General swallowed the ball in her throat and nodded. "Y-Yes. I'm quite fine."

"I mean if you aren't feeling well," he started, grabbing his _materials_ , "we can just—"

Her hand's tight grip on his arm made him dart his gaze towards her. It was then when he understood that she wasn't feeling unwell. In fact, it was the opposite. The pink tinge on her cheeks had intensified into a deep red blush, and said colouring spread to her neck and chest, up to the tips of her ears.

It was Roy's turn to swallow the ball-like figure in his throat. "Shall I dim the lights for us?"

* * *

Their beings clashed and melded with each other through the joining of their lips. Her hands automatically traversed his well-sculpted figure, from resting on each of his sides to delivering caresses of differing pressure on his heated body. The ripples under her palm sent motions of the same kind to her spine before they terminated on her centre, jolting downwards and exploding in a thrilling heat.

The sensations on her skin were beginning to double as he snaked his own palms throughout the course of her fit and fabulous physique. His fingers fanned out then traced mindless patterns on her naked skin, the creaminess of her planes making blood rush to his core, alerting a dormant organ. However, he paid it no mind for now.

Roy languidly tore himself from his wife and he smirked at the sight of her confused and slightly startled look. Wordlessly, he grabbed the bowl of honey and dipped his fingers into the sticky substance, dripping a little of it onto her chest.

"The honeydripper's for that, you know," she breathed, voice heavy with the building anticipation.

He paid her words no mind, and then darted his tongue out to lick the directionless trail that the honey created on her skin. Roy hummed, always been favourable to sweets, and smiled in satisfaction. "Utterly, utterly delectable."

His words made her spine rocked once more and she could only watch as the rise and fall of her chest increased in speed. Riza closed her eyes, feeling several more drops of the sticky liquid dropping onto her neck and chest. While warm, it still couldn't rival the heat of her husband's devilish tongue against her skin. As Roy edged closer to her breasts, her stomach started to quiver slowly and her mouth opened to release a low moan.

The Alchemist was far too focused on his mouth's work on her that his own arousal seemed like a distant thought at the moment. As there was already so much satisfaction to gain from eliciting one moan after another from her sinful mouth, Roy's own worked twice to tease and entice. The escalation of her pitch could only validate that. Blindly, he crept for the honeydripper and pressed it against the junction of her thighs, as if smearing the liquid that's supposed to be already there.

" _Ah!_ " the First Lady half-screamed. Her legs folded, knees pointing upwards, as her hands bunched up the sheets below them. She opened her clenched eyes and watched as he brought the dripper to his nose then to his mouth to lick the preview of her juices. "W-Warning might be nice."

"And where would be the fun in that?" he so devilishly queried, before sliding the dipper into her unsuspecting cavern.

" _Gods, Roy!"_ Her stomach quaked and her hips bucked as her walls caressed the wooden kitchen tool. Riza's pants became heavier and heavier in quality as she felt more and more of the dripper within her. Soon, her pants turned into a string of incoherent sounds, moans, groans, and utterances of his name alike when Roy started to thrust the honeydripper in and out of her.

Roy's free hand dipped into the bowl once more, and this time he finally smeared the liquid gold on her breasts. He heard another indulgent groan rip from the bottom of her throat, and his ears perked up at the sound. His carnal needs sought for more of those sounds so he replaced his hand with his mouth, tongue darting out to swirl over the sensitive darkened bud. Sticky with the viscous liquid, his hand didn't disappoint her other mound as it fondled and squeezed, forcing out several more sets of sharp moans and pleasured shrieks from his beautiful wife.

Not so long after his very elaborate orchestration did the female General begin to squirm underneath the large frame of her husband. With her oxytocin-addled brain, she couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was able to undertake such complicated feat.

It wasn't that she wanted to; Riza was only too happy to lay victim to his ministrations, and she showed that (albeit semi-unconsciously) through the inharmonious resonances of her own mouth that bounced off the wall of their guest bedroom. Heck, she couldn't even care _less_ if the staff of the Führer mansion could hear her. At the moment, there was only her and her pleasure; Roy had made that clear even if he didn't use verbal language.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, _god_ ," she mewled as she threw her head back. Her skin felt like there were several lightning abuzz underneath it as he angled the honeydipper a little upwards so that it pressed directly against the spongy spot inside of her. The ribbed texture of the dripper felt more than just euphoric, that she was a little tempted to push his hand away from her pussy. However, her articulators couldn't form the words, which led her to believe that she didn't want him to stop anyways. He was everywhere all at the same time, and it was becoming too good to simply bear. "I'm coming! _Roy_! Roy, I'm _coming_!"

As soon as he heard her announce her oncoming break and fall, the alchemist's eyes snapped open and his gaze immediately sought her face. She was as red as aged fine wine, and her nostrils flared as she struggled to reclaim the last bits of control over her body. However, he simply didn't let her do so as he pressed the honeydripper a little more roughly on her tiny, little spot.

The reaction was almost instantaneous as her stomach rocked violently and her whole body curled forwards, as if shunning the onslaught of pleasure away. Riza's teeth gritted to keep them from clattering against each other as Roy pushed her further and further towards the edge. Even with her jaw snapped shut, her cries and moans slithered through, filling his ears with the music he had been so obsessed with hearing during the past few months.

A few more manoeuvres and the overwhelming whiplash of stimulation sent her flying to meet her climax. Her back arched off the bed, and her toes curled as her fingers felt their muscles strain as her clutch on the sheets became tighter. The room all but shook with the piercing scream of his name upon her lips, raw and unbridled. Her juices struggled to contain within her cavern due to the blockage, so Roy pulled the honeydripper out.

He wasn't surprised to that it was completely soaked with her liquefied pleasure. Just as he was eager to lick the honey off her skin, he was only too zealous on slurping her come that pooled within the ribs of the wood. Roy hummed, finding the taste to be quite foreign yet very palatable.

As soon as he was sure that he has cleaned out every last drip of his wife's come, Roy brought his attention back to the woman who lay limp before him. An endeared grin his face as he watched her try to raise her hand to brush her hair away from her face. It was such a sight, that someone as stoic and unrelenting as a soldier, was struggling to regain muscle function. Leaning over, he unstuck her sweat-slicked fringe from her forehead and eyes. "Hey, I'm not done."

A small puff of breath escaped her. "I never expected you to be done after just that."

Through her heavily hooded eyes, she saw his thin lips contort to that of a smirk and saw his own onyx orbs gleam with double the mischief she spotted earlier. Unable to keep them open for long, she merely lay relaxed against the plush sheets and pillows. Soon, the thick liquid reached the lower end of her torso, a few drops of it filling her navel before the honey trailed further downwards.

Riza could only shudder at the thought of what was to come.

Roy poured the last ounces of honey directly on her pussy until her centre glinted with the brunneus lustre of the sweet food substances. The alchemist and scientist in him watched in speculation and astonishment as her own juices mixed with the honey. Suddenly, he felt his mouth water at the mere sight of it. Swallowling tentatively, his hands parted her thighs once more and he couldn't help but sigh in wonder as more of the gooey liquid trickled to her entrance. Her smell was even more tantalising now that she was spread open for him like that.

Positioning himself, he let his stomach rest between her creamy thighs and his hands settled on her hips. His head dipped down once more to begin ridding her skin of the honey. His tongue took a long, lazy lick on the expanse of her toned stomach before it dipped into her navel. Roy lapped up the sweet juice before he continued downwards, tracing the trail of the honey that he created.

All the while, Riza couldn't even contain the gasps and the whimpers that fell from her mouth. Her skin was already stimulated that she knew she wasn't going to take long before she peaked once more. Hopefully, she could depend on her husband's seemingly gluttonous appetite that evening. "Mm, th-that's…"

"Good?" he asked, tearing himself away from her apex briefly. Roy dipped his head down once more and flattened his tongue against her pussy, moving it up from the base of her slit to the top of her entrance, just before it hit her clitoris.

"Great," she keened, prolonging the monosyllabic word.

Roy took a moment to smirk before he lapped up the rest of her pussy—careful not to pay attention to her little bundle of nerves just yet. His tongue eddied against her heated flesh, searching every nook and cranny of the minuscule organ to retrieve that familiar syrupy taste.

Her own taste varied from time to time, but it always had the slightest tones of salty sweet. It didn't really matter, as he was pretty much a slave for his wife's offerings. With their current _exploration_ , however, the liquid was now salty sweet, with a hint of tanginess in the aftertaste. Again, it was foreign but it was most definitely a welcome new flavour.

His rigorous flavour hunt eventually ended with his wife's throat starting to scratch due to her incessant cries. Her pussy had turned a little swollen, after his work with the honeydripper and his rummaging with his tongue. Blood rushed towards her centre more, turning it from a flush pink to a scrumptious red.

At a moment's reprieve, she took in generous amounts of air to replenish those that have been lost from her lungs. However, her period of laxation was cut short as soon as she saw her husband's eyes widen in predation, mimicking an animal on the loose. Riza _most definitely felt_ more than saw the way he sank his mouth down on her clit and latched on as if his life depended on it.

Soon, his tongue was beginning its assault on her most sensitive organ, and the pleasure sounded out from her mouth without her even attempting to cover them up. Her eyes shut closed once more as his oral muscle hungrily jabbed and poked her helpless little nub. She could feel her stomach ripple once more as the desire built up in her core. Her toes curled and her legs wrapped around his neck, as if a handcuff trapping a wrist. " _Oh_ …Oh, I _can't_ …"

"You can," he growled, before he replaced his tongue with his mouth. His lips puckered and suckled, working hard as ever. Roy set her nerve endings on fire with every suction, uncaring if it was becoming a little too much to handle.

Her moans have turned into pleasured sobs now, throat tired and scratched, breath heaving and wheezing. Her hands fisted the sheets once more, nails tearing into the fabric but she had nary a concern about that. How could she, when her husband was hell-bent on driving her mad with his lips?

" _Can't!_ " Riza wailed once more as her spine began to rise from the mattress once more. With another unrestrained scream, his name and a few other unintelligible sounds exited her parted mouth. The female General happily jumped off the figurative cliff and into the awaiting chasm of carnal pleasure. "Coming!"

A splash of heated liquid of a thinner consistency hit his chest and he finally let go of her nub to drink up the nectar that he had unleashed from her. His tongue and lips were as rigorous as they were a moment ago, wanting to waste no drop of Riza's pleasure. As quick as a snap of his finger did he finish quenching his thirst of her juices.

Roy hovered over his wife, his hot mess of a wife, and pressed a loving kiss on the corner of her parted lips. Once more, he cleared her blonde hair from her face then enveloped her in an embrace with his strong arms. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he smiled like fool when he felt her arms very sluggishly wrap around his waist.

"Happy half-a-year of marriage, lovey," he whispered against her golden crown.

Her smile widened and there was another warmth that crawled underneath her skin, although it was the more sentimental kind. The gift that he had mentioned earlier was this, it seemed. "Are we going to celebrate biannually?"

Roy let out a chuckle. "No, we're going to celebrate every day."

"You're so cheesy," she muttered playfully, teasingly. "I didn't even think of giving you a gift."

His fingers combed through her sweat-dampened hair. "It's fine, my love. Letting me—us—try this was enough gift."

"At least let me pay it back," she mumbled sleepily. "You're still…er, half-erect, I assume."

A blush coloured his cheeks as soon as he heard the words, and he was thankful that she couldn't see him. "There's always tomorrow. Besides, what good is there if you fall asleep halfway through? That'll just leave me hanging…not to mention quite vexed."

"Your fault for tiring me out."

"No regrets, Shogun-chan. No regrets at all."


End file.
